Naruto's surprise
by yuuki marie
Summary: He told him to leave, so he did. Five years later he has to return for a year to the village hidden in the leaves with a surprise of his own for Sasuke Uchiha.  How will this year play out for our favourite blond?


**Helloo my lovely readers :D**

**Naruto x Sasuke fic this time :D  
>This is a yaoi, in later chapters ish<strong>

**Mentions of mpreg but don't let it put you off please…**

**A HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE thanks to my beta SJYaoiSasuNaru for helping me get this up (if any of you had a dirty thought to that… we may just get along…)**

**Reviews would be much appreciated and I do not own Naruto (If I did, Itachi would be alive and Sakura would disappear… I like her character an all but she's in the way of the Yaoiness!) **

**Ehem anyway…**

-Enjoy-

"I DONT WANT YOU AND I DONT WANT IT! GET OUT! JUST GET OUT, YOU MONSTER!"

His words still ring clear in my ears; sitting in the rain, I don't know how far I've run, my feet are numb along with the rest of my body, I know I'm past the Fire Country border.

"Yo? You okay man?" a voice asked, I couldn't see who it was, it was too dark and my eyesight was failing me. The last thing I remember was dark skin and white hair.

**Five years later**.

"Minato, calm down! Now, come here so I can put your shoe on," Naruto growled playfully at his five-year-old son. Minato Itachi Uzumaki, he had midnight black hair with a red highlight in the sun, bright ocean blue eyes, pale creamy skin and bright rosy cheeks.

Naruto had been found by a shinobi of The Land of Lightning: Killer Bee who was also the eight-tailed Jinchuriki. With his brother, the Raikage's permission he helped Naruto stay hidden from The Leaf Village and also became a member of the village's council, who was now traveling on business to Konoha.

"You sure you don't want me to come, Naruto?" Killer Bee asked, dead serious for once.

Naruto looked up from putting on his squirming son's shoe and smiled, "Im sure, the other nations may worry if two Jinchuriki were to move to the same place at the same time," he laughed.

There was a knock on the door. Killer Bee opened it to reveal a messenger nin, "Your guides have arrived, they are Leaf Village ninja, one has really bushy eyebrows..." the guy looked slightly disturbed at the thought of this and Naruto laughed. Picking up his bag and taking his son's hand, he walked towards the Raikage's tower.

"My member of the council will stay in your village for a year, should his stay be positive our alliance will become stronger. However... This is not as easy as it sounds." the Raikage hid a smile; after being around Naruto for so long, the village and himself had become more fun and exciting, especially since he was now...

"UNCLE KAGE!" a childish squeal came from the door as a small black blur flew past the Leaf shinobi and into his 'uncle's' arms. Naruto had suggested as a way to repay the Raikage he would raise Minato with the belief that he was his uncle, it was agreed instantly and Naruto has a hard time prying the child off of him afterwards.

"Haha, I told you he'd do it, you owe me fifty." they heard from the corridor.

"He's your son, control him better." came a bitter reply that had a warm tone to it. As the voices stepped into the room, three people gasped and one waved.

Stood before Naruto was Rock Lee, Ten Ten and Neji Hyuga, they looked a lot older than he remembered, although Lee was still wearing that ridiculous jumpsuit. To Lee, Ten Ten and Neji, it was like they were looking at a new person, Naruto had grown and now stood at 6'2, his hair had grown to his collar line and almost covering his eyes yet still spiked in every direction, his skin was slightly more tanned yet soft looking and he had his signature grin on his face.

"Minato what have I told you about bursting in here?" Naruto's voice took a stern tone as his son retracted himself from his uncle and walked over to Naruto with his hands in his pockets, staring at the floor.

"Uncle Kage is busy and may have impor'nt people in here. Sowi papa, sowi uncle Kage." he apologized, eyes fixed on the floor, Naruto ruffled his hair and then picked him up, resting him on his hip.

"As I was saying, you will escort my councilman, Naruto Uzumaki and his son, Minato to your village for a year, he will send me a message every month for progress. Naruto, despite his childish nature, has helped my village in more ways than one; he is highly respected here and is considered family to everyone. If I hear that you've upset him in any way, consider it war." The Raikage's eyes narrowed.

The three gulped at the seriousness of this man, "Understood, we will make sure he is treated properly." Neji bowed and they left.

Before Naruto left, the Raikage gave him a scroll to give to the Hokage.

The journey to Konoha was quiet. With Naruto carrying Minato on his back, the journey would last about half a day so they would make it there at around mid-afternoon.

"Lady Tsunade, team eight has returned." Shizune informed her.

Sighing, she ordered them to come in, '_This council member better not cause any trouble in my village_.' she thought to her self.

Team eight stepped in followed by a mass of blond hair, "Minato, do you know who that is?" he asked his son causing eyebrows to rise at the question; it seemed Tsunade hadn't recognized him yet.

A pair of bright blue eyes focused on Tsunade and small eyebrows creased in concentration, "Grandma Tsunade?" he asked, eyes widening in hope.

"Yeah, that's right, this is Tsunade baa-chan." the blond smiled.

Tsunade froze, there had only been one person, ever in history to have the guts to call her that, "Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked shakily, not quite believing he was there.

"The council from The Land of Lightning at your service, please take care of us for this year to come. This scroll will clarify all of your questions," he explained, stepping past team eight and placing the scroll on the table. He crouched down to let Minato off of his back and nudged him lightly towards Tsunade, "he knows about you, you're his grandma." Naruto said with a kind smile.

Tsunade stared down at the five year old before her and instantly fell in love, she picked him up and placed him facing her on her lap, "What's his name?" she asked, tickling him gently.

"Minato. Giving birth came with surprises; I met both of my parents during labour, spirit wise anyway. So, where're we staying, baa-chan?" Naruto cracked a grin and Minato started squealing with laughter.

Placing Minato back on the ground, she stood up with a smile on her face, "There's a house being built for you on the outskirts of the training grounds, it has everything you'll need and the money your parents saved for you can be used for food. If you run out, which you won't, come and see me. Oh and Sasuke and Sakura have been married for two years now, so, you know…" she said quietly.

Naruto laughed but it wasn't his normal laugh; it was empty, "So he finally gave into her, huh. Don't worry about money, baa-chan, working as a councilman pays really well so I've got that covered. Do you know if Kakashi-sensei is around anywhere?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He should be at the training grounds actually." And like that, Naruto and his son were gone.

"Papa, you're angry," Minato stated as he watched the village fly past him, "Your hair's red at the top." he stated again. After childbirth and meeting his mother, Naruto discovered that his hair turned a blood red color when he got angry. He got something from his mother after all, he thought.

Landing in the training grounds, he wished he'd listened to the rest of what Tsunade had to say bacause that way he would have known that not only was Kakashi here, but Sakura, Ino and Sasuke as well.

Minato took one look at Sasuke from the side before stating, "That's papa, isn't it," quietly in Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded, "I don't like him." Naruto smiled slightly before letting Minato down to the ground, taking his hand and walking towards them. "That's Sakura isn't it?" Minato asked again, Naruto squeezed his hand in agreement and Minato's scowl deepened. "Uncle Kakashi?" Naruto squeezed once again.

He placed his bag by the bridge's edge and crouched down to Minato's eye level, "Stay here and watch papa fight," he said with a wide grin. Minato nodded enthusiastically, he loved watching his papa and uncle Bee fight because papa won every time, "Shadow clone transformation jutsu." five different members of the Anbu from The Land of Lightning appeared and took off in different directions.

"Who's there?" Kakashi stopped mid sentence and looked around frantically; for someone to sneak up on him like that was unheard of. There was a blur and the next thing he knew, he was tied to the three other people there.

"What the hell!" Sasuke shouted confused.

Five anbu members then surrounded them.

"Explain yourselves!" Sakura shouted, getting angry and worried at the same time.

"Man, Kakashi, I knew you were old but now you've all lost your touch." one spoke. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared they were free and stood before them was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Minato, come meet Uncle Kakashi." Naruto shouted over his shoulder.

Within seconds a head appeared over Naruto's shoulder and Kakashi was staring into bright blue eyes. "Naruto? Why are you here? I'm his uncle? And why did you name him Minato?" Kakashi started babbling on, confused. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Well, the dammed fox forgot to mention that I could get pregnant. I got pregnant, ran away and was found by Killer Bee, also known as the eight tails Jinchuriki. With his brother, the Raikage's permission I stayed in The Hidden Lightning Village and raised him there. About three years ago I was made a council member for the village and helped the Raikage build a more fun and exciting place to live. He sent me here for a year to help the alliance between our villages strengthen. Oh and why wouldn't I name him after my father, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village? I mean, I was named after my mother, Kushina, so it's only fair my child gets my father's name. I've also told him about all of you: Tsunade baa-chan, Pervy Sage, Iruka-sensei, you and the rookies. He's already met Gaara but he was too small to remember." Naruto's face cracked into a grin.

"Does he know about me?" Ino asked, kind of excited.

"Minato, go smell her."

Minato jumped down and walked over to Ino, "Flowers... Auntie Ino." he smiled, raising his arms to be lifted.

Ino's heart melted and she picked him up. "What's his full name, I take it you met your parents during child birth?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, the Kyuubi ignored me for weeks because of that pain. His full name is Minato Itachi Uzumaki. For whatever reason, Itachi defended me against the Akatsuki while I was in labor and in the end he killed them all. He also told me about why he's done what he's done, so as a tribute I named my son after him." Naruto explained.

"Did you tell him about me, Naruto?" Sakura asked, blushing.

Why the hell was she blushing; she'd never even looked at Naruto, let alone blush.

"Why should I? I told him about people that cared about me." Naruto deadpanned.

Kakashi's visible eye widened and hid a smile behind his mask. Naruto had grown up indeed. "And how has Ino ever cared for you in anyway whatsoever?" Sakura growled.

Minato smiled, "What's it any of your business, I helped her in a time of need and we've been friends ever since. Her only bitter feelings were towards you for Sasuke, but if I'm right, she realized she doesn't love him and finally realized her feelings for... Choji?" Naruto finished in a questioning note with a small smile.

Ino smiled, "You always could see right through people, Naru. We've been dating for a year now actually." Ino blushed.

"Why do you have such a large forehead?" Minato asked harmlessly with a devious smile on his face.

Naruto and Ino tried to hold their laughter in.

"Does he know who I am?" That smooth voice echoed through the training ground and Naruto stiffened slightly at the sound of it.

"Why wouldn't I tell him? If there's one thing I'll never let happen to my children, it's hide from them who their parents are; not after what happened to me. So why wouldn't I tell him about his father?" Naruto said coldly.

Ino looked at the five year old in her arms and at Sasuke. She hadn't noticed it before but the resemblance was unreal.

"You're lying, there's no way Sasuke would be with someone like you! That's why he's married to me!" Sakura screamed vehemently.

Naruto grinned. "Minato, show them that special thing you can do, Uncle Kakashi can help you with it later." Minato nodded, he closed his eyes for a few seconds; Sasuke froze. There was no way, not at that age. That would be almost as fast as Itachi.

Minato opened his eyes to reveal two red, Sharingan eyes, not complete with the third but with double irises in both eyes.

"There isn't another living person with these eyes. The only still living are Kakashi, Sasuke and Minato. He was born with red eyes, Sasuke's black hair, attitude and colored skin. There's your proof, Sakura," Minato's eyes returned to normal and Sakura was speechless. "Ino, do you want to come over tonight, I'll cook something, our house is around here somewhere," Naruto said squinting his eyes to look around, "You can bring everyone as well but can you tell them what happened to save all the questioning, please." he asked with puppy dog eyes.

Ino rolled her eyes and placed Minato down, taking off towards the village, "I'll have them round by seven!" she shouted with a wave and took off tossing Naruto's bag to him.

"He carries the Kekkegenkai, Kakashi, can you help him train in your free time?" Naruto asked with a smile, he nodded and told Naruto he'd be round later, taking off with some business to do.

"Why can't I train him? He's my son after all." Sasuke glared, Naruto returned it, slowly getting angry.

"Minato, would you rather train with Kakashi or..."

"Uncle." Minato's cold voice cut him off. That was another thing he had inherited from Sasuke: the famous Uchiha Glare. Climbing up onto his fathers back, Minato's eyes never left Sakura.

"See, he wants Kakashi." Naruto stated.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "He's my son, I'll train him." Sasuke's tone left no room for argument but Naruto was always one to challenge him.

"I seem to recall, Sasuke, you telling me, and I quote, 'I don't want you and I don't want it, get out, just get out, you monster.' So as you so earnestly requested, you will have nothing to do with him. Not even over my dead body." Naruto growled low in his chest.

"Papa, your hair." Minato reminded him.

Naruto sighed; "Damn my mother, she gave me her temper and her hair color to boot." he smiled to himself.

"Naruto!"

He turned to the shout, "Baa-chan?"

"Grandma" Minato smiled.

-Page break-

'Lady Tsunade,

I am sending Naruto Uzumaki to you in the hopes of strengthening our villages' alliance. I hope he is treated well upon his return for I know of what your village has done to him.

Granted you weren't the Hokage at the time and care greatly for the boy, I am pardoning you of that; however, whatever happens this following year is entirely your fault.

Naruto has informed me of his history in that place and it is not a pleasant one. Should any of the villagers show hatred towards him for something that was not his fault, and if at any point does he alert me that something horrible has happened, I will declare war. This boy has helped so many of my people including myself; he is like a son to me and a brother to Bee. The Kazekage was also informed of this so expect a visit from him soon as he himself has also been helped by Naruto, show the attachment of this scroll to your village elders and inform them that if they do not agree to the terms, you can expect the alliance between my village, as well as Suna's to be over.

Naruto has been treated unfairly for long enough and this shall not go on ignored any more. Another thing, keep Sasuke Uchiha away from his son.

I hope to hear good news from Naruto soon.

Yondaime Raikage.'

-Page break-

Tsunade ran to him, frantically followed by the village elders and almost the entire town, Naruto, eyes widening, '_An angry mob?_'

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me about what they'd done to you!" Tsunade cried.

The village elders stepped forward and stood a meter away from him. "Uzumaki Naruto, we apologize to you sincerely, you were kept in the dark as a child and that caused you to be alone, we had no idea that the Kyuubi was ordered to attack The Hidden Leaf Village, nor that your mother was the previous Kyuubi host, nor that the Yondaime Hokage saved the village and placed the fox in you, his only son." Gasps were heard throughout the crowd. "We have allowed this village to treat you unfairly but we will make amends for this. We do not care about the alliance we may lose and you have every right to take it from us. Many people were lost during the Kyuubi attack but your loss was the greatest: both of your parents. Like any of us here, you lost something you'll never get back, yet we took our losses out on you. You never showed retaliation towards us, however, we are deeply sorry, Uzumaki Naruto." They bowed to him, and one by one the people of The Village Hidden in The Leaves bowed their heads in a silent apology; some were even crying.

"I meant to tell you that the Kyuubi apologizes. She had no control over her actions and Madara was threatening her only child whom she also lost," Naruto dropped to his knees, "You don't need to apologize to a monster like me." He said, hanging his head.

_'Slap' _

There was a little slap on the back of Naruto's head, "PAPA'S NOT A MONSTER! MY PAPA ISN'T A MONSTER!" Minato screamed at him from behind, "YOU PEOPLE ARE STUPID; HE'S NOT A MONSTER, HE JUST HAS ONE INSIDE HIM AND BY KEEPING IT THERE HE SAVED ALL OF YOU!" Minato screamed at them.

Many eyes widened, "He knows?" The elder woman asked.

"One thing I promised him when he was born was that I will keep nothing from him, besides, after being around two Jinchuriki and watching them fight for inhumane amounts of time, he kinda guessed," Naruto laughed. "I hold no ill feelings towards this village. After all... I'm going to be Hokage someday." he grinned.

Minato also grinned and jumped on his fathers back and whispered _"Uncle Kage"._

"Oh, hell! The Raikage will give me an earful if I don't get that report done!" Eyes widened in panic and Naruto started taking off with Minato on his back, "Baa-chan, come round later with everyone! And everyone else..." he turned to face them from his running with a wide smile, "I HOPE TO BE FRIENDS WITH ALL OF YOU!"

"Papa!"

"Alright, come on." he rushed away.

The people of the leaf village stood there stunned, even his friends, he'd taken everything they'd thrown at him, and could still smile at them like that, simultaneously, the hatred for the Kyuubi was gone and people walked away with bittersweet smiles on their faces.

"Ah crap, where is that house..." Naruto's eyes searched frantically.

"Papa, over there." Minato pointed to the house right in front of him, mentally slapping himself.

Naruto saw it was a cute little cottage type house with two floors, "How 'bout we make it a little bigger and go shopping after I write to Uncle Kage." Minato nodded in approval and jumped off of his fathers back.

Naruto learned from the Raikage that being a Jinchuriki means he can control more than one element, and being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki means he can control nine. These nine elements can be mixed together to make new jutsu if trained properly.

Naruto's nine elements are:

Light

Shadow

Fire

Wind

Water

Earth

Electricity

Steel

Ice

Obviously, he wasn't just sitting on his ass in the Lightning Village for all these years.

Observing the house, he could tell it was made from wood,_ 'hmm… water and earth should do it.'_ Biting his thumb and casting some hand signs he placed his hand on the door, saying, "Earth style: expansion," After another set of hand signs, he said, "Steel style: seal." The house expanded about another 5 meters each side and on the inside of the wood a steel barrier was placed to keep out unwanted visitors.

Naruto and Minato entered the now bigger house and Naruto smiled at the kitchen, if there was one thing he liked, it was a big kitchen. Once he found out he was pregnant, instant ramen went out the window and he hasn't had it since.

Naruto sat down and started working on the report.

"Papa, I want this room!" Minato shouted from upstairs.

Naruto set his pen down, wrapping up the scroll before sending a messenger frog to The Lightning Village. "Minato, we're going shopping for food!" The five year old was at his side in seconds. He had Naruto's appetite, that was for sure.

"Hmm, we need lots of meat." Naruto concluded, almost filling the basket full of it.

Minato scowled, "Papa, you need vegetables, you'll get fat!" he scolded. Some nervous women passing by the scene couldn't help but smile and watch.

"Fine, I'll get some vegetables if you go and get what I need for your favorite cake." Naruto grinned, watching as his son's eyes widened with excitement and he was gone within seconds. Smiling to himself, he turned to face the two women who were eying him cautiously, "Ano, you wouldn't know what vegetables go well with pork, would you?" he asked quietly, "the vegetables here are different from the Lightning Village so it's hard to pick which ones are good to cook with." he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Their nervousness disappeared and they led him to the vegetable isle.

He smiled at them when something crashed into the basket; all three looked down to see a smiling five year old with a basket full of sugar, eggs, chocolate, strawberries, cream, flour and icing. "Papa, cake." he stated bluntly.

Naruto smiled and so did the women behind him, "He's so cute" they said with hearts in their eyes.

"Do you need any help carrying all that back?" one asked, eyeing the two baskets full of food, Naruto eyed them before waving it off.

"Shadow clone jutsu." he smiled as a copy of himself picked up the basket from Minato and headed towards the counter. Forming another clone outside the shop, he sent them to the house while he traveled around the village with Minato on his back.

"Naruto!" a shout from behind stopped him mid-step. Turning he saw Sakura standing with Sasuke? No, not Sasuke... but, no, that couldn't be...

"Uncle Sai?" Minato asked Naruto, who shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you want, Sakura." Naruto tried to say as politely as possible; as she got closer he did indeed recognize Sai. "Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Uncle Sai!" Minato launched himself into the raven-haired man's arms, squealing in delight.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he asked again.

She looked down at the floor, and then back up into Naruto's curious blue orbs and found herself blushing slightly. "I was just wondering if we could go and do something..." she said timidly.

"Why? You've never showed me any interest before and I bet it took you a while to realize I left. I'm not going anywhere with you, Sakura. Oh and for the record, I just used you as an excuse to hide the fact that I liked Sasuke," Naruto remarked and turned to Sai, "Sai, you wanna come with us? We've still got some shopping to do." He grinned. Sai nodded and Sakura was left standing in the middle of Konoha high street, alone.

"Billboard brow, I don't know what you're trying to do, but if you hurt my friend, I'll kill you." a familiar voice came from behind her.

Turning, she saw Ino and Choji with stern looks on their faces, "I don't know what you mean, Ino. Why would I ever want that when I have Sasuke Uchiha." she said smugly with fake innocence.

"Because that blond is worth more than Sasuke Uchiha could ever hope to be." came a raspy voice from behind Sakura.

"Gaara! Naruto's home, you should come over, he's invited everyone!" Choji smiled.

A lot had changed in the years Naruto was gone; Gaara was practically family in The Hidden Leaf Village.

"Choji, Ino," he nodded towards them, "If you see Naruto, tell him I'll be around later; I've got to see Lady Tsunade first and pick up something for that child of his," Gaara smiled, he hadn't seen Minato in three years.

"We'll leave you to it, we've also got to finish rounding up the rookies, if you see any of them send them our way." Ino said as he walked past them towards the Hokage tower.

-Page break and a time skip-

"GAARA!" Naruto cried in delight as he saw the smiling red head standing at his door, "Minato!" he called for his son who was currently in the garden. Turning back to the red head he formed a wide smile, "Gaara, I've missed you so much." And with no warning, he threw his arms around the red head. Gaara gingerly returned his friend's embrace as he noticed a mop of black hair appear at Naruto's side, Naruto retracted himself and picked up his son, "Minato, this is papa's friend, Gaara."

Minato raised a curious hand to Gaara's cheek and stared into his teal eyes, "You're like papa." Was all he said before he motioned for Gaara to pick him up. Gaara stared slightly wide-eyed as Minato climbed into his arms. Naruto locked eyes with Gaara, a look that said it all.

Gaara had been roped into playing hide and seek with Minato while Naruto cooked for later. Naruto was silently laughing his ass off, Gaara was red in the face, out of breath and frustrated as hell. Eyes frantically searched the living room, "Try under the bathroom sink." Came Naruto's amused voice from the joint kitchen. Gaara shot him a glare that held no ill feelings as he took off for the bathroom.

About ten seconds later a high-pitched shriek was heard. A few seconds after that, Gaara walked back in with a squirming lump hanging over his shoulder and a grin of pure triumph on his face.

Naruto just grinned while turning noodles in the pot.

-Time skip-

It felt good to see everyone again, just everyone hanging out, eating, drinking and Kiba trying to get Shino drunk again. People had started arriving about an hour ago making the time 8:30PM. Eyes glancing over the room, he noticed Sakura dangling off of Sasuke in the corner (yes, he had let them in. Purely to avoid Sakura's temper) while Minato was falling asleep on Shikamaru's lap.

Swiftly making his way over, he picked up his son and told them he was putting him to bed. As his back disappeared from sight, Naruto didn't notice the onyx gaze that followed him.

Placing Minato in one of his old t-shirts, he placed his son carefully into his bed and crouched down to kiss his forehead. "He really looks like me…" came a smooth voice from the doorframe. Standing to face the only possible owner of it, his heart almost jumped out of his chest as his eyes locked with onyx.

"Apart from the eyes, those are mine." He said softly as he slipped past Sasuke and tried to walk down the hallway. Sasuke wasn't having it.

He very un-Uchiha like tackled the blond to the ground with a thud.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the raven-haired man who was now straddling him with his wrists pinned above his head. "Teme!" he growled quietly not wanting to wake his son up, Sasuke's face held no emotion. Naruto started to wriggle in an attempt to get his lower body free but it was in vain. He scowled when he caught Sasuke smirk.

"Do-be…" he whispered in a singsong voice, leaning down so his face was inches away from Naruto's. Naruto's wriggling stopped as he glared at Sasuke. The grip on his wrists loosened slightly as Sasuke's other hand slid gracefully up one of Naruto's pinned arms. Naruto forced his body not to shiver at the familiar touch and maintained his glare.

"What are you trying to pull, Sasuke?" he asked in a 'don't you dare start fucking with me' tone.

Sasuke's smirk grew a little wider, "I want to see my son more, he's half mine after all…" he tilted his head to the side. Naruto growled.

"You had that chance five years ago, asshole. You know, before you screamed about how you didn't want **me**," Sasuke's smirk faltered slightly, Naruto continued, "You screamed about how you didn't want **it**," Sasuke's smirk was completely gone, "You called me a **monster**, Sasuke, a fucking **monster**! The one person I thought I could trust, and you turned on me like that! I was there for you, the whole time holding you. And then you went and did that to me," Naruto was almost crying. His chest hurt so much.

Sasuke released his grip on Naruto's wrists and slid off of the blond, standing up.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but until you earn my trust back, I'm not letting you near **my **son," he said almost sadly. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, which he should not have done.

Sasuke placed his hand on top of Naruto's, wrapped an arm around that still slightly feminine waist pulling the shocked blond's body into his own, slightly taller frame and crushed his lips against Naruto's.

Had Sasuke not been holding him up, Naruto would've been on his way to the floor right now.

"YOU BITCH!" '_Crash!'_ came from downstairs.

Naruto seemed to regain his senses and somewhat reluctantly pushed the raven away and ran downstairs.

**What happened while they were upstairs:**

Sakura got into a fight with Ino.

Enough said.

**Currently:**

Naruto reached the bottom of the stairs to see Ino nursing a black eye in one corner and Sakura with a busted lip and a large chunk of hair missing in the other. In the middle of them was an angry looking Gaara building a wall of sand. "I think it's time to call it a night." His voice held no room for questioning. People waved to Naruto as they bolted out the door, fearful of the angry red head.

Naruto sighed as he locked up and fell back onto the couch,_ 'what a long night…'_

He knew this year was going to be a long one. Longer than any other he'd probably ever had.

-End-

**Next chap will be up soon…**

**Next chap will have a lil Sasuke POV to understand it a lil more and the story continues!**

**Reviews are love guys!**


End file.
